


you're the moon

by Aubergine83



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Polski | Polish, dwójka idiotów nie śpi po nocach i gada o głupotach, jak ja ich uwielbiam
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aubergine83/pseuds/Aubergine83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nocą rozmowy są szczersze, a umysł bardziej świadomy. Zdajesz sobie sprawę z rzeczy, które wcześniej Ci umknęły. A Levi i pewne ciało niebieskie mają więcej wspólnego, niż się wydaje.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're the moon

**Author's Note:**

> Oh jej <3 Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to robię. Podenerwowana jestem. *wdech-wydech*.  
> Ale proszę, oto mój mały fik. Podkładem muzycznym, a zarazem moją inspiracją jest utwór "You Are The Moon", wykonywany przez The Hush Sound, jeden z moich ulubionych zespołów. <3   
> (Archive naprawdę potrzebuje jakiejś opcji odtwarzacza muzycznego, nie sądzicie? ;))  
> Cóż mogę więcej napisać? Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba! ;)

Tego dnia zmierzch zapada szybko, ciemniejące niebo pogrąża ziemię w mroku. Pomijając pohukiwania sów, które właśnie wyruszyły na łowy i szelest liści drzew nad dachami namiotów, noc jest cicha. Jak zawsze, ale tym razem nie budzi to nieuchwytnego strachu. Ciemność jest przyjazna, otula świat swoim płaszczem, kołysze go do snu. Dzień przecież jest już skończony i przypieczętowany. Czas na odpoczynek.  
Jednak nie wszyscy go pragną.  
Erwin z przyjemnością wdycha chłodne powietrze, kierując się poza zasięg światła ogniska. Czuje się pewnie, mimo braku znajomego ciężaru sprzętu do trójwymiarowego manewru przy biodrach. Jego oddech lekko przyspiesza, gdy ziemia pod jego stopami zaczyna się wznosić. Kiedy dociera na szczyt wzniesienia, nie zastanawiając się wiele, wygodnie siada na miękkiej darni. Wolny od obowiązku myślenia, leniwie kontempluje krajobraz. Jest to jeden z niewielu momentów, kiedy Erwin nie robi nic, po prostu jest, i za każdym razem zapomina, jakie to wspaniałe uczucie. Z miłej apatii wyrywają go jednak z początku ciche, a potem coraz głośniejsze, zbliżające się kroki, którym towarzyszy ledwo słyszalny szczęk metalu. Kroki tak charakterystyczne - od razu rozpoznaje osobę, która nadchodzi. Jego wargi wyginają się w uśmiechu. Nie odwraca się jednak.  
Levi zatrzymuje się tuż za nim.  
\- Erwin.  
\- Hm..?  
\- Co Ty tu robisz.  
\- Mógłbym zapytać o to samo.  
Bez patrzenia wie, jak wygląda jego twarz - brwi zmarszczone w wyrazie zniecierpliwienia i poirytowania. Ten wyraz zresztą rzadko ją opuszcza.  
\- Ostatnio wątpię w Twoje zdrowie psychiczne. Stwierdziłem, że byłoby głupotą puszczać Cię samopas.  
\- Straciłem tylko rękę, Levi. Mój mózg jest nieuszkodzony.  
Zapada cisza. Być może brzmi to paradoksalnie, ale Levi zdaje się bardziej boleć nad tą stratą niż Erwin, który zdaje się nie interesować swoją przyszłością, nie w tym momencie, który poświęca na bezmyślne gapienie się w oddalony obraz świata. Przez chwilę żaden z nich nie mówi nic. Levi nie wie co miałby, Erwin nie odczuwa potrzeby. Wiatr niesie ze sobą zapach traw i chłód, który wpływa pod warstwy ubrań i odcina się na skórze dreszczem. Nagle panorama wzbogaca się w detale, zarysy kształtów i form. Noc zaczyna jaśnieć, ale to nie świt.  
\- Zobacz.  
Odpowiedzi nie ma. Jest ruch. Levi zniża się, by usadowić się na trawie. Zajmuje to chwilę - wierci się i dokłada wszelkich starań by znaleźć sobie możliwie czyste miejsce i tym samym nie pobrudzić swojego świeżo wypranego munduru. Erwin z rozbawieniem przygląda się jego wysiłkom.  
\- Jest piękny.  
\- Hm.  
\- Kiedy byłem mały, zawsze miałem nadzieję, że któregoś dnia zejdzie na Ziemię i będę mógł go zatrzymać. Bylibyśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi.  
\- Erwin, to tylko wielka skała, krążąca wokół Ziemi w odległości tysięcy kilometrów dzięki sile grawitacji.  
\- Naprawdę.  
\- ...Tak czytałem.   
Prychnął głośno i pokręcił głową.  
\- Naprawdę jesteś niedorzeczny. Popatrz na niego, jak bardzo go nie obchodzisz. On po prostu tam jest, nie przejawia żadnych uczuć. Jest daleki, wręcz nieosiągalny.   
\- Po przejściach.  
\- Też.  
"Zgadnijmy, kogo przypomina."  
\- I mimo wszystko piękny.  
Znowu patrzy na niego, krzywi się, przewraca oczami, wzdycha cierpiętniczo, dlaczego to właśnie jemu przypadło użeranie się z szalonym dowódcą. Najwyraźniej już do końca mu odwaliło, na co najlepszym dowodem jest jego reakcja - tajemniczy, wieloznaczny uśmiech. Jak gdyby ta rozmowa miała znaczyć coś więcej, jak gdyby wiedział coś, o czym Levi nie wie.  
I się nie dowie. Erwin zawsze trzyma swoje karty blisko piersi. Jeszcze nie przyszedł czas, by je odkryć.


End file.
